Ruth Adelman
Ruth Adelman, also known as Ruth Medeiros, is an Emmy Award-winning sound, dialogue, additional dialogue replacement (adr), and foley editor who applied her trades on , , and as part of the Modern Sound staff. She was also the dialogue editor for the video game Star Trek: Borg. Career Early career Some of Adelman's earliest sound editing work was for the Sugar & Spice direct-to-video parodies of popular children's tales such as Snow White and Cinderella which were released in the early 1990s. During the 1992-93 TV season, she worked on the NBC series I'll Fly Away, along with fellow Star Trek sound engineers Wilson Dyer, Steffan Falesitch, T. Ashley Harvey, Miguel Rivera, and Guy Tsujimoto. She then worked as dialogue editor on the 1993 feature film Joshua Tree, along with Dyer, Falesitch, Harvey, and Rivera. The Trek years Adelman joined the crew of Next Generation near the end of the show's sixth season in 1993. She remained with the series throughout its seventh and final season, after which she moved on to Deep Space Nine, joining that show's staff for the beginning of its third season. After the season's 11th episode, , Adelman transferred to Voyager. After three seasons on Voyager, she moved back to DS9 for its last two seasons. During her time with the Star Trek franchise, Adelman also worked with many other members of the Trek sound crew on a number of feature films. Adelman, Dale Chaloukian, Doug Davey, Jeff Gersh, Chris Haire, T. Ashley Harvey, Bill Henderson, Mace Matiosian, Richard L. Morrison, Miguel Rivera, Jivan Tahmizian, Masanobu Tomita, Audrey Trent, Chris Trent, Jerry Trent, Guy Tsujimoto, Eric Williams, and Bill Wistrom all worked on 1997's The Only Thrill (starring Sharon Lawrence) and all except Harvey and Rivera worked on 1998's Family Plan; Adelman was a dialogue editor on both of these films. The 1999 comedy She's All That (starring Gabrielle Union) featured sound work by Adelman, Chaloukian, Harvey, Tahmizian, and Audrey, Chris and Jerry Trent; Adelman and Harvey were the film's foley editors. Later career After completing her work on DS9, Adelman was the supervising ADR editor on the short-lived 2000 NBC series The Others and was the dialogue editor for the 2000 film Fear of Flying; she worked with Mace Matiosian, Jivan Tahmizian, and Guy Tsujimoto on both of these projects. She was also the supervising ADR editor on the HBO series Carnivàle, again working with Matiosian and Tahmizian. Adelman was the ADR supervisor for the 2001 film Texas Rangers, on which Guy Tsujimoto also worked; she and Tsujimoto also worked together as sound editors on another short-lived NBC series, UC: Undercover. And in 2002, Adelman and Mace Matiosian worked on the 2002 TV movie Conviction, where Adelman again served as ADR supervisor. Adelman's other credits include the 2002 direct-to-video Muppet feature Kermit's Swamp Years (as ADR editor) and the 2004 made-for-TV adaptation of The Goodbye Girl (as adr supervisor). Adelman currently works with Mace Matiosian and Jivan Tahmizian on the hit CBS series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. She also works on the two CSI spin-off shows, CSI: Miami and CSI: NY. Awards Adelman has earned a total of fourteen Emmy Award nominations, all shared with other sound department members for each respective project. Her first nomination was for the Next Generation episode , which she shared with Jeff Gersh, Mace Matiosian, Miguel Rivera, Gerry Sackman, Masanobu Tomita, Audrey Trent, Jerry Trent, Guy Tsujimoto, and Bill Wistrom. This was Adelman's only Emmy nomination for her work on Star Trek. In 2000, Adelman received an Emmy nomination for her work on The Others, along with the likes of Mace Matiosian, Jivan Tahmizian, and Guy Tsujimoto. Since then, all of Adelman's nominations have been for her sound work on the CSI franchise, primarily the original CSI, for which she earned seven nominations (all shared with Matiosian and Tahmizian, among others), winning one. She also earned additional nominations for episodes of CSI: Miami, Nikita, and CSI: NY. Besides her Emmy nominations, Adelman also received seven Golden Reel Award nominations from the Motion Picture Sound Editors. She won two of these nominations for her work on CSI: Miami and received the other nominations for Conviction, CSI, CSI: Miami, and Carnivàle. In , Adelman won a Golden Reel Award in the category Best Sound Editing - Television Episodic - Effects & Foley for her work on The Next Generation, shared with Mace Matiosian. Star Trek credits * ** - Sound Editor (Season 6) ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** Season 7 - Sound Editor (26 episodes) External links * * Ruth Adelman at EditorsGuild.com es:Ruth Adelman Category:Sound department Category:Video game production staff Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Golden Reel Award winners